What If It's All Just A Dream?
by JasmineD799
Summary: Eversince Hiccup woke from the battle, he wondered if everything was just a dream.


Hiccup and Toothless settled into bed happily, as Toothless slowly began to fall alseep Hiccup lay awake in his bed thinking. It had been a long day for Hiccup, first, he woke up from the battle of the geen death with a prosthetic leg, second, everyone in Berk accepted him, and started calling him a hero, and third, Astrid kissed him, on the lips, which was something Hiccup never thought would happen in a million years. He was happy. He had his father back, the village trusted him, he had new friends and a girlfriend, he felt his life couldn't get any better.

But sometimes Hiccup wondered if it was all just a dream. What if he woke up one day, and everything would be back to the way it was before that everyone thought he was useless and hated him again. It scared him, and he was even more afraid that he would lose Toothless. His best friend who meant the world to him. What if he was just a dream?

Hiccup's eyelids began to feel heavy, the sound of Toothless's slow breathing began to lull him to sleep. He turned to his side and fell asleep.

(Hiccup's Dream)

Hiccup woke hearing loud yelling noises, he sat up and he looked down at the floor noticing Toothless was gone. He gasped jumping out of bed he opened the door and revealed the outside world.

Everyone was running around yelling with their weapons in hand. Fires were raging everywhere. Dragons flying around shooting at the men. He saw Astrid running passed him with a bucket of water in hand.

"Astrid!" He called. "What's going on?"

"What do you think you idiot?" Astrid snapped. "we're in the middle of a dragon raide! Now get back inside, you loser!"

Hiccup gasped shocked at her words. Why was she speaking to him like that?

"Astrid wait!" He called. "Where's Toothless?"

Astrid glared at him angrily. Why was he asking stupid questions? "Who the heck is Toothless?" She asked. "Just leave me alone!"

Hiccup was completely confused. He knew he had to find his dragon and he quickly ran through the village. Everyone yelled at him to get back inside. Hiccup was scared.

"What's going on?" He thought to himself. "Toothless! Toothless where are you?"

"Hiccup!" a voice called.

The boy turned and saw Toothless. He smiled happily so relieved that he found his dragon. "Toothless!" He cried. And he ran towards him.

But it seemed like Toothless was getting father away the closer Hiccup tried to get to him. Toothless began to fade as if he were disappearing.

"No wait!" Hiccup cried. "T-Toothless! Come back! Come back! Don't leave me! Toothless wait!"

Hiccup kept trying to get to his dragon. Suddenly he tripped and fell. Hiccup pushed himself up with his hands, he looked up at Toothless the dragon kept fading till he was completly gone.

"NO!" Hiccup cried. "Toothless! Come back!"

Suddenly, there was nothing but darkness. Hiccup screamed and then found himself back at his own house, where his dad was standing there looking at him angrily. "Hiccup, why can't you follow the simplest orders?" He asked him.

"W-what?" Hiccup asked in confusion.

"You're an embarrassment to us all Hiccup!" Stoick said angrily.

Hiccup gasped. "NOOOO!" He screamed.

Hiccup bolted upright in his bed screaming. "TOOTHLESS COME BACK!" He cried.

Toothless woke with a start and looked at his human hatchling, he was breathing hard with tears streaming down his cheeks. The dragon quickly got up and ran to his side. He purred softly, gently nuzzling the boy.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" He asked him in dragonese.

Hiccup looked up into the dragon's large worried eyes. "Toothless!" He cried. "You're here!"

"Of course I'm here, where else would I be?" Toothless replied. "Are you alright?"

Hiccup shook his head. " But I-I- It was so real! We were in a dragon raide A-Astrid was treating me the way she did before! I saw you, but you were fading away! My d-dad was angry at me saying I was an embaressment to everyone! And-and!" Hiccup stuttered.

"Shh." Toothless whispered trying to calm the boy. He nuzzled him gently.

"It's okay Hiccup it's alright, it was just a bad dream it's alright." Toothless said softly.

Hiccup stared at the dragon, fear in his eyes. "W-what if all this is just a dream? What if everything that's happened wasn't real? What if I woke up one day and everyone hated me again?" He cried.

"Hiccup that would never happen." Toothless said softly. "This is real, you're here, you're safe and I'm here too. I always will be."

Hiccup looked up at him. "B-but my dream it seemed so real!" He replied.

"But it wasn't." Toothless said. "That's just the thing about dreams they seem like they really happened sometimes, but they really didn't."

"S-so this is real?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course Hiccup." Toothless replied.

The boy sighed softly. "It's just that," he started. "Sometimes I feel like I'm gonna wake up, and you will be gone and we'll be at war with the dragons again."

"Hiccup, you know that will never happen. Toothless said to him.

"Well, it's just that eversince I woke up this morning, actually sometimes it's just unbelieveable." Hiccup replied. "After all I've been through in the past, I feel like I'm in a dream. An endless dream."

Toothless nuzzled the boy softly. "I know it's hard to believe that we're all here together and at peace, and it must be kinda weird for you that the village is treating you differently, but it's ok, it's a good thing after all you've been through, you most defidently deserve it."

Hiccup smiled at the dragon, he gently wrapped his arms around the his black scaley neck and hugged him tightly. "Thanks Toothless." He replied.

Toothless smiled happily. "You're welcome kiddo." He replied.

Hiccup smiled and he yawned. "Come on." Said Toothless. "Let's get you back to sleep."

"C-can I sleep with you?" Hiccup asked. He knew he should've felt strange for asking that, but he didn't. Toothless was his best friend, he always will be.

The dragon smiled at his human. "Of course Hiccup." He replied softly.

Hiccup smiled as Toothless wrapped his tail around Hiccup's waist lifting him off the bed and sat him down on the floor. He gently took him into his arm's and cradled him next to his chest the same way he did when he saved Hiccup from the flame's of the Green Death.

Hiccup looked up at him and smiled. "Somehow, the way you're holding me I feel like you've held me this way before." He said.

Toothless smiled, and gently wrapped his wings tightly around the boy's small frame. Hiccup smiled and yawned, letting the dragon's heartbeat gently lull him to sleep.

Toothless smiled down at the boy. He pulled him close gently nuzzling him. And soon he drifted off to sleep happily with his human.

The end...

Well I hope ya'll liked this! you know what to do, R&R plz! ^^


End file.
